


The Reveals

by multi_fanfav



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identiy Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Reveal, Secret Identity, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fanfav/pseuds/multi_fanfav
Summary: A collection of one-shots showing different scenarios that would result in a reveal between Adrien and Marinette, or them and their whole class, or even the whole of Paris.Chapter 1: The Argument RevealChat sucked in a breath. “Are we actually doing this?” He said, awe and fear mixed in his voice. “Are we actually…” She nodded, wanting him to answer the question. She refused to look into his masked face, instead focusing on the piece of roof that separated their hands. “Are you sure?” She nodded again, a knot forming in her stomach. “Okay.” He breathed out. “Her name is Marinette.”Suggestions are welcome!





	1. The Argument Reveal Part 1

“Good morning class,” Miss Bustier smiled, holding a folder in her hands. “As you know, we have started our course on Heroes; Fiction or Non-Fiction. Today, we will be discussing Paris’ own two real heroes; Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Excited whispering broke out in the class. Marinette smiled to herself, before turning to Alya who was over the moon about discussing her favourite topic. “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe Ladybug and Chat Noir are actual topics in our class, like who would have thought?” 

The raven-haired girl chuckled at her friend. “I know, to think they only appeared just under a year ago.” Marinette herself couldn’t believe she had been Ladybug for almost a year. It had been the best year of her life, although obviously it had also been challenging, even stressful at times. 

“Class, that’s enough.” Miss Bustier called out, the class silencing at once. “Now, I thought we would open up the discussion with a simple question; Do you admire both Ladybug and Chat Noir, or is there one that you especially admire?”

“Easy,” Nino exclaimed. “Chat Noir by far is the better of the two.” 

Marinette easily agreed, nodding her head along with a few other people in her class. It would be a bit pretentious to say that her favourite superhero was herself, but even then, she did admire Chat Noir. He swore to protect her with his life, and although she had told him many times not to, he continued to do so. Chat Noir was far braver than she was, when they first became superheros it was him who jumped right into it, helping people to safety while she simply stood, scared.

“Um,” Alya interrupted her thoughts. “No. Ladybug is obviously the best.” Marinette furrowed her eyebrows at that, conflicted at Alya’s comment. Sure, she was grateful that her best friend liked her (well, her superhero version) but at the same time Chat Noir was obviously the better of the two. 

“Not that I want to agree with that loser over there,” Chloe grumbled, crossing her arms. Alya growled at her, but the blonde just waved her off. “But Ladybug is obviously superior. Chat Noir is just lame, the team would be better without him.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes, staring at the blonde with fury blazing behind the blue irises. “What, did you just say?” 

Chloe, annoyed that the other girl had called her out so bluntly, flicked her hair and turned the other way. “Please, as if that mangy cat could be better than my best friend. Did I mention that Ladybug is my best friend?” 

The class rolled their eyes at the rich girl’s antics. Marinette, meanwhile, desperately tried to keep her mouth shut so that she didn’t explode at the girl’s words. “Like,” Chloe continued. “I’m sure he’s not even there for anything, it’s like he’s useless.”

“Shut up, Chloe.” Marinette growled. “Chat Noir is ten times better than Ladybug.” And Marinette meant it. Even though Chat Noir got on her nerves all the time, the cat meant a lot to her, she really did care about him. 

“What? No, I agree with Chloe, Ladybug would be a lot better without Chat Noir.” Marinette gasped as a voice piped down from below her. It was Adrien who spoke up, a frown on his face. “I mean, all he does is slow her down.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Everyone gasped as Marinette retaliated. She herself knew that she should be stuttering right now, but she was too angry to even care. Chat Noir was her partner. “Chat Noir definitely does not slow her down. If it wasn’t for Chat Noir, Ladybug would be dead ten times over.”

Adrien turned around in his seat, a deep frown now etched onto his handsome face. “But if it weren’t for Ladybug, then the whole of Paris would be dead 100 times over. Chat Noir can’t save the city, only Ladybug can.”

“Yes,” Marinette let out, clearly frustrated. “But the two of them are a team. Ladybug wouldn’t be able to do anything if it weren’t for her partner.” The two of them stared down each other, glaring. The class once again broke out into whispers at the two people who were now acting quite out of character. 

Miss Bustier, put her hands out, a nervous smile on her face. “Now, now. This is supposed to be just a friendly discussion. How about we move to a different question; what do you admire about the both of them?”

“Easy,” Adrien said, leaning back in his chair. “Ladybug’s determination, her courage, kindness, respect, patience, strength…”

“You’re forgetting Chat Noir.” Marinette said through her teeth. “His bravery, selflessness, protective nature, how without him Ladybug would be dead.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Yeah, or maybe she wouldn’t be, considering Chat Noir always seems to get them into trouble. How many times has he been affected by an akuma? And how many times does Ladybug have to save him?”

Marinette crossed her arms. “The only reason he ends up in those situations is because he is always protecting Ladybug. Maybe if Ladybug could actually fight and save herself than Chat Noir wouldn’t have to do those things.”

“But then,” Adrien continued, now staring at Marinette right in the face. “He would practically be useless. If Ladybug could take care of herself, he’s not needed.”

Marinette glared at him. “I bet you’re just jealous.”

The model spluttered. “Me, jealous? Why would I be jealous of Chat Noir?” He smiled to himself, and Marinette couldn’t help but think it was one that hid too many secrets. 

“Maybe because you know you’ll never be as good as he is. After all, he’s clearly the better of the two.” Marinette shrugged, sitting back in her chair. 

Adrien laughed, a harsh one that didn’t sound right coming from his lips. “Then maybe you’re just jealous of Ladybug.”

“Okay, class.” Came the teacher’s desperate plea to stop the argument from growing. The class was once again shocked at the antics of the two normally calm, kind people. “It’s time for lunch, we’ll come back to this friendly topic after break.”

Marinette grabbed her books in a rush, storming out of the room. Adrien followed, obviously peeved. Alya and Nino simply looked to each other, shrugged their shoulders, and ran after their best friends. Outside of the classroom, Adrien had caught up with Marinette and spun her around to face him, a gesture that would have Marinette swooning into the ground if she wasn’t currently mad at him. “What?” She spat out.

Adrien huffed. “What do you have against Ladybug?”

“Nothing,” she deadpanned. “I just hate how she always gets the attention. ‘Ladybug saved Paris,’ ‘Oh my gosh, Ladybug saved me’. Chat Noir does all of that and more, but no one ever gives him credit.”

The model crossed his arms over his chest, obviously in a defensive manoeuvre. “Maybe he doesn’t deserve the credit. He’s always stuffing everything up.” 

“Sure,” Marinette bit back, rolling her eyes. She saw Alya running up to them, so she turned on her heel. “I’m sick of this.”

Adrien growled in frustration, before turning the other way, causing Nino to run past him and then have to backtrack. 

Alya, meanwhile, was having trouble catching up the enraged girl. “What was that? You made it through a whole conversation with Adrien without stuttering, and you argue with him?” She asked, incredulous. “Seriously girl, what is up with you?”

Marinette stopped suddenly. “Chat Noir deserves equal if not more praise than Ladybug. If Adrien can’t see that, then honestly, I don’t want to have a conversation with him.” Then she continued on the path, leaving a shocked Alya staring at her as she walked away. 

“Dude, what was that? I know you have this weird thing for Ladybug, but you and Marinette looked like you wanted to kill each other.” Nino gasped, panting as he tried to catch up with Adrien. 

The boy in question rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Late that night, Ladybug and Chat Noir met for the daily (or nightly) patrol. Ladybug noticed that Chat was uncharacteristically quiet, not even making a single pun or flirtatious comment in the first five minutes of their meeting. “What’s up, Chat?”

Chat turned his head to look at her, an innocent expression plastered onto his face. “Whatever do you mean, my lady?”

“Don’t play dumb Chat,” she said, walking over to sit on the ledge of the building. When he didn’t move from his perch on the roof, she patted the spot next to him. “Come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

He looked at her, before sighing and plopping down next to her. Pouting, he looked off to the sunset. Ladybug thought he looked extra adorable with the pout but shook those thoughts away immediately. She likes Adrien, not Chat Noir. Although, after today, does she really still love him? Could she love someone who hated another person who was so important in her life?

“My class was discussing which of us they prefer, like, if they prefer Ladybug or Chat Noir. I don’t know, it’s stupid, but one of my good friends and I had a fight about it and it was serious. I was really angry at her and now I’m scared that our friendship is ruined.” With that final thought, he buried his head into his hands, letting out a whine. Ladybug, meanwhile, was thinking hard. That exact situation happened today between Adrien and her. The discussion did get pretty heated and she left feeling rather ticked off at him.

She must have been thinking for a while, because Chat lifted his head to look at her. “My lady?”

She shook her head, “Sorry Chat, I was just thinking, the same thing happened to me today.”

The cat sat up straighter, looking right at her like he was trying to solve a mystery. “You got into a fight about a friend about which of us you prefer?”

Ladybug nodded numbly. This couldn’t be a coincidence. This had to mean something. Could Chat Noir be…

“What,” she paused, scared that she was even going to ask this. “What was the friend’s name?” 

Chat sucked in a breath. “Are we actually doing this?” He said, awe and fear mixed in his voice. “Are we actually…” She nodded, wanting him to answer the question. She refused to look into his masked face, instead focusing on the piece of roof that separated their hands. “Are you sure?” She nodded again, a knot forming in her stomach. “Okay.” He breathed out. “Her name is Marinette.”

Ladybug let her body fall, catching her face in her hands. She knew, she finally knew who he was. She raised her head and looked right into his eyes. “I had a fight with Adrien.”  
His mouth dropped, and his eyes roamed her face, probably to see any resemblance between the shy girl and his partner. “Are you saying… That…” He didn’t finish his sentence. 

Ladybug bit her lip. “Adrien?”

“Marinette?”


	2. The Argument Reveal Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them became even more surprised when two small creatures flew out from the couple’s overcoats. Alya narrowed her eyes, before her mouth dropped open again when her two friends turned into Ladybug and Chat Noir right before her eyes. “Oh my gosh.” She said, hardly believing her eyes.

"Nino!” Came a whisper from behind him. Nino took off his headphones and turned around to see his girlfriend. She was looking around, a suspicious look on her face. “Nino.” She leaned over her desk down to his, beckoning him to come closer. “Have you noticed anything weird about Marinette and Adrien?” The reporter asked, a twinkle in her eye.

Nino looked over at his two friends, who were having a normal conversation. This would not be a reason for concern, if it weren’t for the fact that Marinette couldn’t go one sentence without stuttering around him. Also, the day before the two of them had gotten in a serious fight. “Yeah, dude what happened? Yesterday they were practically yelling at each other, and now they act like they’ve been friends all their life.”

“Something’s not right.” Alya said, her mouth twitching up into the cute smile she made whenever she was thinking hard. “I asked Marinette and she just said they had made up that night, but it doesn’t explain why she isn’t a stuttering mess right now.”

Nino looked back over where Marinette had laughed to a joke that Adrien had made. “Yeah, it is weird.”

Alya scratched her chin. “I want to find out.” She stared at him, a smile on her face. “Come over to my house tonight.”

The DJ smirked. “And what will we be doing at your house?”

Alya laughed. “Nothing you have in mind. No, I need your help if I am to pull this off.” And with that, she dove back into her school work, acting innocent when Marinette began talking to her.

Nino shook his head when Adrien did the same. He decided to flip the question. “What about you and Marinette? Since when were you two so chummy?” 

Adrien ducked his head in embarrassment. “I don’t know, we sort of made up last night and then we got talking and we became sort of friends?”

FLASHBACK

“Marinette?” He asked, almost scared to know the answer. 

She held in her breath, before saying, “Tikki, detransform me.” A shower of pink sparkles and in Ladybug’s absence their stood his classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who sat behind him every lesson, the girl he had been ignoring. 

“Plagg, detransform me.” He bit his lip as his own mask faded away, left standing in front of her, feeling naked. “My lady?” He asked when she didn’t say anything. 

“You stupid cat.” She mumbled. He flinched at her words, scared that he had disappointed her. “That fight today in class, do you really think that lowly of yourself?”

Adrien let out a relieved sigh. She wasn’t mad, she wasn’t disappointed. “My lady…”

“What the heck, Chat?!” She shouted suddenly. “Do you really think I would be better off without you? You’re my partner! I would be dead without you. You are so important…”

“And you’re not?” He shouted back. “Lad-Marin- ugh, you are so important, more important than me. What can I do? Destroy stuff, you are the person who can save Paris, I only get in the way.”

“Damnit, Ch-Adri- ugh!” She screamed and kicked the pipe that lay on the roof. “Oww.” They looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Marinette blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I don’t know if you ever knew, but I have a pretty hard crush on you. And believe it or not, it was both as Adrien and Chat Noir. I was torn between two guys, but they were the same person.”

Adrien laughed. “I was the same. Of course, I love you Ladybug, but I also started to feel for Marinette. I thought I was betraying you, but you were the same person.” 

Marinette smiled, and took his hand in her own. “I guess we were both pretty silly, hey?”

END FLASHBACK

Adrien smiled at the memory. 

The lesson ended, and Marinette grabbed Adrien away from Nino out into the hallway. Alya narrowed her eyes at them, before dragging Nino away to follow them. “We have got to find out what they are hiding!” Nino simply sighed and let his crazy girlfriend drag him away. 

Adrien and Marinette hid in an alleyway, smiling at one another. Little did they know, Alya and Nino were watching them from just around the corner. “Should we really be doing this Alya?” Alya levelled a glare at him, before focusing her attention back to the mystery duo. 

Nino looked back at them as well, in time to see Adrien give Marinette a peck on the cheek. “Dude, do you think?”

Alya, who had her mouth wide open, nodded her head. 

The two of them became even more surprised when two small creatures flew out from the couple’s overcoats. Alya narrowed her eyes, before her mouth dropped open again when her two friends turned into Ladybug and Chat Noir right before her eyes. “Oh my gosh.” She said, hardly believing her eyes. 

Nino was at a similar state. He took his hat off his head to run his hand through his hair. “Dude,” he breathed. “Oh my gosh.” Before he could stop her, Alya had stormed into the alley, desperate for answers as the reporter she was. “Alya, no.”

Unfortunately, his warning was too loud, and the pair of superheroes turned to see them. “Alya, Nino?” Ladybug asked, hesitant. 

Alya simply crossed her arms. “I know it’s you, Marinette,” she turned to Chat Noir. “And you Adrien.”

The two turned to each other, sighing, before letting their transformation drop. “We’re just not that great at keeping secrets, are we Bugaboo?” Adrien asked, a smirk on his usually polite face. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Speak for yourself, until last night I had kept this secret for a year.”

“Will anyone tell me what’s going on?” Nino asked, coming into the alley. “My two best friends are…”

“SHH!” The pair shushed him, looking around. “Nino, please, keep your voice down.” Marinette urged him. Nino smiled sheepishly back at them. 

Alya slung an arm around Marinette. “Girl, you have a lot of explaining to do.”

Nino turned to his blond friend. “You do too.”

The superheroes just smiled at each other, before walking away with their friends.


End file.
